memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hazard suit
thumb|A diagram detailing the systems of the original version of the Hazard suit. The hazard suit was standard equipment for all members of a Starfleet hazard team. Designed by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, it was devised for maximum maneuverability and ease of movement. The suit was accepted as a regulation duty uniform aboard and became the standard for all [[uSS Voyager Hazard Team|USS Voyager Hazard Team]] members, and later for hazard team personnel across Starfleet. History The original Hazard suit was designed and created by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Seven of Nine on the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in 2376. for the ship's newly established Hazard team. ( }}) The Hazard suit was upgraded sometime before 2380. ( ) Hazard team gear was used by the security forces (possibly indicating that they were the ship's hazard team) that rescued Commander Tuvok and Lieutenant Commander Nog from the surface of Nydak. ( |The Poisoned Chalice}}) Specifications The hazard suit was equipped with a tactical eye display ("TED"), which gave the wearer a crosshairs for weapons aiming and a scope for sniper shooting. The TED would also relay mission objectives and tactical information uploaded by the operations manager, or the team's weapons specialist when such information was pertinent. The TED could also be tied into a team member's tricorder and display information directly from the scan results. The suit itself featured a universal power adapter, that allowed it to replenish its internal energy stores from almost any uplink, even some alien consoles and terminals. Anabolic protoplasers and internal dermal regenerators were also installed to increase overall resiliency against weapons fire, as well as aid the wearer if he/she were to be injured. In order to activate these features, a corresponding power terminal would need to be located, which would then activate the systems and recharge the wearer's health. In order to repair damage to the suit, it was also laced with millions of nanites, which would then repair physical and cosmetic damage to the outer layers. The suit's footwear was reinforced and contained magnetic strips on the outer sole, should the team enter an area with little or no gravity. When coupled with a helmet, the suit could also be used for extra-vehicular activity (EVA) when deployment was necessary in the vacuum of space. thumb|The updated configuration of the Hazard suit. The suit also included a personal transporter buffer for easy storage of many items in a null space that can be rematerialized at virtually any time. The buffer contained such things as weapons, a helmet for EVA, or pattern enhancers for easy extraction after mission completion. The suit could also withstand great temperatures, and was resilient to most forms of chemicals. The design also included a minimal shock absorber, should the wearer have the misfortune of falling from considerable height. However, there is a limit to how much damage this portion of the suit can take and would most likely cause either minimal or extreme harm (depending on the height fallen) to the wearer. When the team was transferred aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], improvements were made to the suit. Enhancements to the TED included the ability to artificially boost gain levels in all photonic registers (which allowed for a degree of nightvision) and (when coupled with a field tricorder) an angular proximity discriminator, which helped the wearer distinguish between hostile and friendly targets. The suit also sported enhanced damage control through a phase matrix converter, and integrated ammunition for ease of reload. In addition to the damage resiliency features of the original design, this suit added a new system of nanites which allowed field-medic level assistance of organic wounds. This version of the suit also contained the updated Starfleet uniform style, which was previously inaccessible to the Voyager crew in the Delta Quadrant. ( }}; ) Features * power converters * transporter buffer * energy pack * multiphasic wave generators * tactical eye display (TED) Versions * Mk1 ** The original Hazard Suit was created for the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] Hazard Team in 2376. * Mk1 Variant ** The original suit was adjusted slightly for crewmembers to retain their departmental colours as part of the suit's armor. * Mk2 ** The Mk2 Hazard armor had all the features of the first, as well as an improved Pattern Buffer utility belt to for longer periods-and the ability for the T.E.D. to link up to a Tricorder and display its scanning modes. category:technology category:clothing